


A Fuzzy Surprise

by notbug (KageKashu)



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Bad Flirting, Body Hair, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 14:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16788355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KageKashu/pseuds/notbug
Summary: From Prompt: Didn't we once upon a time talk about Tobirama being a very hairy man, too, only the hair so light and fine it wasn't easily obvious. And then Madara one day getting a hint of it, and becoming obsessively curious about just how fuzzy he might be and how it felt? Because hey, I'd love to see something prompted by that :3Madara gets a surprise when he makes Tobirama sit back down.





	A Fuzzy Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dahtwitchi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahtwitchi/gifts).



> A little body hair role reversal. In which Tobirama is the fuzzy one, but you can't tell, because it's so pale.
> 
> Also, short but sweet. x'D

* * *

Madara often finds himself disconcerted by the gaze of other people when he takes off his top in public. Sparring, or battle is different, mostly because there’s more to be concerned with there than being watched. 

Tobirama doesn’t seem to have that problem. While he sticks to the shade of Hashirama’s porch, drinking iced fruit juice, and looking utterly miserable, he doesn’t bat an eyelash at being stared at. When Madara arrives, he starts to stand, presumably to offer hospitality in his brother’s place, but Madara rolls his eyes and pushes him back onto his butt. 

And he stops, blinking, even as Tobirama scowls up at him. For once, Madara’s as barehanded as Tobirama is currently bare-chested. Bear chested. Madara swallows a laugh at the thought. The hairs are so pale that they blend in with Tobirama’s skin, and if it weren’t for this touch, Madara would never have noticed. 

Madara doesn’t know what clues Tobirama in to what is fascinating him - and really, it is fascinating, the texture of wiry hair under his fingers - but his hand gets slapped away, and Tobirama’s scowl turns downright petulant. There’s also a rising flush that makes the hair more visible. “Did you want something, or are you just here to feel me up?” 

He has no control over what his mouth does next. “I’d be happy to feel you up some more.” 

Much later, when Hashirama asks him about the swelling visible on his cheek, Madara lies through his teeth. The man doesn’t need to know that Tobirama punched him for an exceptionally audacious line, and he especially doesn’t need to know that Madara has a date for tomorrow night. 

* * *


End file.
